


Someday

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oliver has hopes for the future. <br/><b>Word Count:</b> 195 <br/><b>Prompt:</b> Baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Someday**  
 **Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Visitor with a baby   
**Rating: G**  
 **Summary:** Oliver has hopes for the future.   
**Word Count:** 195   
**Prompt:** Baby

 **Someday**  
Oliver watched as Felicity held her visiting friend’s baby through the glass. She seemed natural as she snuggled it in her arms.

Felicity must have felt him staring because she looked up at him. She caught the wistful look he gave her before he schooled his face. It made her heart skip.

She smiled and walked into his office. “Oliver, do you want to hold her?”

“No. I might drop her. You should take her back to her mom.” Oliver realized he had been caught staring.

Felicity brought the little pink bundle around the desk and put her in Oliver’s arms. She watched as his face melted as he looked at the little baby girl. 

“It makes you want one, doesn’t it?” Felicity asked with a smile. .

Oliver looked up at her with his eyes were full of conflicting emotions. “Yes. I want one with someone very special.”

Felicity understood his meaning. She knew he was talking about her. She blushed. “I should take her back to her mom.”

Oliver nodded as Felicity took the baby out of his arms and walked her back to her mom. All he could think about was someday…….


End file.
